Amy will Thaw the Sheriff
by Viskey HeroMouse
Summary: Amy and Face have a little talk after "Black Day at Bad Rock"


_If you find mistakes in this piece, please return them, thank you. Hope you enjoy it.  
_

* * *

„Amy will thaw the sheriff," Amy mocked as she left the office and walked to her car. Even more than a day after the remark, she was still miffed. She hadn't complained when during the Reverend James job they'd used her as bait. That had been working on the enemy's sexism. And honestly, she hadn't felt up to much more than that at that point.

But since then, time had passed, and making that "Amy will thaw the sheriff"-comment, had been the team's very own sexism. And it wasn't made better by the fact that in the end they'd sent her to free the doctor instead. Because that was just another manifestation of their sexism. Let Amy do the easy job, the doctor won't tear her apart... let us tough guys deal with the sheriff and the tough situation.

Right. That's not what she had imagined her role on the A-Team to be. She knew she could do more. She had had time to think things over, had had time to get adjusted, she had had time to train.

Dammit, she could do more than play chauffeur and spew information.

"Hey, Amy. You forgot this in the van."

Amy jumped in surprise when she suddenly heard Face's voice behind her. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't paid any attention. When she turned around, she saw Face standing behind her, holding his hand out, and in his hand, her recorder.

"Thanks," she squeezed out past her bad mood, grabbed the recorder and dumped it into her handbag.

"Hey, what's wrong, no 'thank you Face'?" Face teased. "You know, situations like this are what give people a bad reputation. It's how it started with BA."

"Oh, spare me the funny remarks," she snapped.

"Bad day at the paper?" Face asked, almost sympathetic. But probably that was just another of his games.

"Don't ask, and you won't get any snide answers," she warned.

"Too late for that, I'd say," Face said, falling into step beside her, as she purposefully strode over to her car.

"Let's just say that I'm not too thrilled about yesterday."

"Yesterday? What about yesterday. All in all, I'd say we got off pretty well. BA's recuperating, we got the bad guys, saved a town from annihilation, Hannibal made a lady-friend..."

"Yeah, and Amy will thaw the sheriff!" she snapped, reiterating the phrase for about the hundredth time since then.

"Hey, you didn't," Face contradicted, climbing into the passenger seat unasked, as they reached her car.

"Get out, I'm not in the mood," Amy warned.

"Mood for what?" And for the first time during this conversation, Amy could see he was really serious.

"It was one thing playing on other people's sexism," she snapped. "But suggesting to play my... my womanly assets to appease a man of the law... That was low."

"Hey, what's... Hey, you protested and you didn't have to do it!" Face snapped back at her. "That's 100% more than I ever get! I protest and protest and protest, and Hannibal still makes me do it!"

"Well, that's what you get for being sexists. Spare the girl the hard stuff, dump it on the guy." She sent a nasty grin at him.

"You know what, Amy," Face said irritably. "Grow up."

"What?!" She swirled around in her seat, facing him.

"You heard me. It's... You gotta decide. Be in, or be out. But when you wanna be in, then do what you're told. That's how it works. Hannibal is the Colonel, he's the one with the say. Understand?"

"So if he says "jump' on the top of a skyscraper, you jump?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Face answered simply, and Amy's jaw dropped open. "I'd jump, and I'd trust him that he has something worked out to catch my fall."

Amy tried to say something, but she was at a loss for words.

"Hannibal's orders may sound crazy, often enough they are crazy, but he'd never knowingly send us into a situation we can't handle."

"So all I can handle is opening closet doors, and enticing sheriffs," she said, still bitter, but now the bitterness was more concentrated on herself, not the team anymore. She assumed that what Face had said was right.

"For the time being, yes. And while we're at it, you know you'll never be in our league. You lack training and experience. And no matter what, we'll always have a 15 year head-start on you."

"It's just so... so... humiliating," she banged the steering wheel in frustration. "To think that all I'm supposed to be good enough for is playing the chick, playing on the bad guys' baser instincts."

"Hey, what do you think I do half the time?" Face asked.

Amy just pulled up an eyebrow. "You love flirting," she told him flatly.

"With a part of the female population, yes," Face answered. "But do you really think I consider every woman I charm as... well... as... sorry, can't think of any terms that don't make me sound cheap."

"Maybe you are cheap?" Amy slipped in a stinging remark. She was still not becalmed, and needling Face seemed like a good way to brighten her mood. Bitchy sort of thing to do, but hey, they started the sexism thing, their fault if she played on it.

"Maybe I am," Face answered, and smiled maybe just a fraction of a second too late, or maybe just a fraction too felt guilty for her remark, not even knowing if she'd really seen something or it was just imagination. "So what you're telling me is..." she started in a conciliatory tone.

"... is to take the orders as they come," Face finished her sentence. "Hannibal knows what he can order you to do and what not." He shrugged with another broad smile. "And the sad truth is, none of us looks even half as smashing in a miniskirt and tanker-top than you do. Believe me, Murdock's tried."

END


End file.
